1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pixel structure, and more particularly, to a pixel structure capable of improving the display quality.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, the market demands the liquid crystal display (LCD) panel to develop its functions towards high contrast ratio, no gray scale inversion, little color shift, high luminance, full color, high color saturation, high response speed and wide viewing angle. Currently, the technologies capable of fulfilling the demands include the twist nematic (TN) LCD having a wide viewing film, the in-plane switching (IPS) LCD, the fringe field switching (FFS) LCD and the multi-domain vertically aligned (MVA) LCD.
In a conventional MVA-LCD panel, an alignment structure is formed, such that liquid crystal (LC) molecules in different areas tilt in different angles and accomplish the wide viewing angle effect. The alignment structure includes alignment protrusions and alignment slits disposed on electrodes. However, the alignment protrusion and the liquid crystal molecules surrounding the alignment slit usually have disclination and thereby causing light leakage or disclination phenomenon, and further lowering the display contrast of the LCD panel. Thus, a light shielding layer corresponding to the alignment protrusions or the alignment slits is disposed to improve the leakage of light or disclination phenomenon. However, an aperture ratio of the display is limited thereby.
Hence, how to balance between the capacitance of the demanding of the wide viewing angle of the pixel structure and the opening ratio of the pixel structure has become a challenge in the design of the pixel structure.